Who they are
by youko goddess
Summary: I know, its been done before..but oh well....this is Inuyasha's musings on the two humans that changed his life...Kagome and Kikyo....pairing as you see it..


Who They Are  
  
Youko goddess: Yes, I know, another one from yours truly. And yes I know this has been done a lot of times, but this will also be my first complete work on FF.net. The pairings are how you see it when you read the story. Remember I am not favoring Kagome or Kiyko, this is all through Inuyasha's eyes. So enough of me babbling, go on and enjoy this one shot.  
  
=====================================================================  
  
Amid the high branches and vibrant green leaves of the Goshinboku tree, and inu hanyou was lounging on a wide perch. Two white and furry dog ears twitched every now and then, from the top of his head. From his shoulders, cascaded long silvery hair. His amber gold eyes were clouded and had a far away look. His bright red fire rat kimono top and pants, contrasted brightly with his surroundings. His faithful fanged sword, the Tetsusaiga, hung limply from his waist.  
  
His arms were tucked inside of his wide sleeves, in a meditative posture. His mind whirled around with thoughts of the Sacred Jewel of Four Souls, how to protect his prized sword from his half brother's clutches, and about what he would wish for when the jewel was finally completed and in his hands at last.  
  
But today, his mind focused on the only two human beings that conflicted his heart. Kiyko and Kagome.  
  
Kikyo was or had been dead for fifty years. But due to Urasue taking her ashes and a piece of Kagome's soul, she was reborn again from clay, dirt, and ash/bones. Kikyo. Just hearing her name brought back his fondest memories of her. He closed his eyes as they flooded his mind, making him remember all they shared together almost unwillingly.  
  
He remembered how every time he had tried to take the jewel, she would always shoot her arrows at him, but made sure they never hit him. He keh'd to himself.  
  
' Yah, right. She always missed, until that day. . . .and pinned me to a goddamn tree. '  
  
He brought his hand to his right shoulder, the one that had been pierced by her arrow. He balled his hand into a fist, even then. Even then after what had transpired years ago, he still couldn't help but remember, back, to when they had first shared a kiss together. That day, two lonely souls had bonded to each other for comfort and belonging.  
  
Yet, the Kikyo that now walked this earth, was just the residual malice, the remaining hate and betrayal. Nothing more than a cheap copy filled with unnatural intentions. But, with this piece of knowledge about his once dead lover. He still couldn't help but feel the extinguished flame of love rekindle once again for her. A small part of him, the one that actually thinks as I like to call it, argued that love between him and that doll, was useless.  
  
All he was seeing was the darker shadow of her former self. But the naïve part of him, had shut out all reasoning, and hoped that maybe a spark of love would come back into her dead eyes. He hoped that maybe this Kikyo would remember all the good things they shared and return his unwanted affection.  
  
But then, there was her. Kagome. Kagome maybe Kikyo's reincarnation, but one look at her would say otherwise. If you looked closely at her behavior, she was the total opposite. Kagome had none of Kikyo's stern mannerisms, none of her skill in archery, as he can remember so vividly, and can sometimes be childlike in some ways.  
  
She has a very wide range of emotions, which can change quickly. One minute she's calm, then next you'll probably see her fury, terrifying as a raging hurricane; or she can be worried, like a mother is to her child. Whatever her emotions can be, they always seem to revert back to her usual optimistic persona.  
  
Her childlike innocence. Her beliefs that everyone deserves to be treated equally. She was the first to accept him as he was, a half breed. She, in his opinion, was the representation of the emotions and carefree ness Kikyo had wanted to express freely without causing the jewel to be tainted. Kagome was in a way, Kikyo's light he supposed.  
  
Despite their many verbal and sometimes painful battles with each other, he had come to grow fond of the girl from the Modern Era. He had come to expect her to always be nearby him, always. Somehow without him knowing it, she had found a place in his heart. If he had not promised his heart to Kikyo, then he would've been free to give his to Kagome.  
  
But guilt flowed through whenever he thought about Kikyo. He knew it wasn't his fault, and that it was Naraku, but he still felt responsible anyways. If he could let go of the past, then maybe there was hope yet for him and Kagome.  
  
He sighed and hopped down from his favorite perch. Sniffing the air once, and finding the scent of the person he was looking for, he raced off in that direction. Hoping he made the right decision.  
  
======================================================================  
  
Youko goddess: Well there you have it, my one shot on Inuyasha and his musings, oh and remember that I do not own this anime. I hoped you enjoyed, until then! ^___^ 


End file.
